Big Time Girl Band
by BlueDragonflyCutie
Summary: A band gets passes to see a BTR concert! I suck at summaries! Story starts on chapter 4! OCs by Panda Crayon, MyNameInLights, BellaRose17, and MaddyB3
1. OC's NEEDED

Hey guys! Dragonfly here! I makin' a BTR story about a band who get passes to see a BTR concert. Percussion is a boy! Send in boy apps! I also wanna know what y'all thing of the band name. I was thinking 'Caesar's Soldiers' And Caesar is gonna be a golden retriever who is always with the band. (They all bought him together.) He's like the band mascot.

**OC'S NEEDED!**

Okay, I need:

Percussion-

Keyboards

Bassist-

Singer-

Guitarist- Me (Sorry! I like the guitar)

* * *

><p>M'kay! So here's the app. Tell me if I left anything out! (Delete anything with parenthesis)<p>

Name: (First, middle, last)

Nickname: (Who uses them)

BTR Boy: (Logan, James, or Carlos! Unless your a boy!)

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fav. Colors:

Appearance: (Hair, eyes, tattoos, piercings, anything else you wanna put here!)

Nationality: (Mother and father's side)

Fav. BTR Song:

Instrument:

Style: (Tomboy, girly, fancy, etc.)

Pets:

Band Name: (If you don't like Caesar's Soldiers)

Anything Else:

* * *

><p>Yup and I finally figured out how to do line breaks!<p> 


	2. RESULTS!

OMG! You guys! I LOVED your OC's! You guys are great! Unfortunately, I can only pick 4 (one being a boy)! And BellaRose I love the band name Obsession and because there are SO many pets, I don't think it'd be fair to call the band Caesar's Soldiers! So the band name'll be Obsession

**AND NOW... THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!**

* * *

><p>The drummer will be... <em>Christian Weiz by Panda Crayon<em>!

Congratz Panda! I loved Christian because you said he's a stubborn jock. His personality is funny too!

* * *

><p>The singerJames' match will be... _Sarah Cecile Morrow by MyNameInLights_

I just loved her! She was adorable and I love her pet Chi-Chi! Love the name Cecile! :)

* * *

><p>The keyboardistLogan's match will be... _Athena Isabelle Coastas by BellaRose17_

She's just great! And the band name is AWESOME! I might make Caesar and Valentine bf/gf, if that's okay with you!

* * *

><p>The bassistCarlos' match will be... _Madeline Jayne Hale by MaddyB3_

This is SUCH a creative character! I love the name Luna!

* * *

><p>I'm terribly sorry if I didn't pick your OC. They were all REALLY great! And I'm not just saying it! The first chapter will be up either today or tomorrow! Well, I'm gonna go start it now! Check back soon!<p>

-Dragonfly


	3. My OC

**HEYA! Forgot to put my character in there so here's her info! And the teachers call the band by their last name, then put Trouble at the end.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Name: Danielle Jay Tigerr (said like the animal)

Nickname: Dani (friends), DJ (Her guy friends), Tigerr Trouble (Teachers)

BTR Boy: Kendall

Personality: Danielle is a major tomboy. She's an athletic girl, but jokes around about being lazy. She's always ready with a smart ** remark and is very sarcastic. She's funny and can always make you smile. She enjoys being with her friends, except when they make her shop. She hates shopping! But,if you wanna make her, just scream really loud. She has a southern accent, being born and raised in tennessee.

Likes: Hanging out, playing guitar and bass, sports, joking around, animals, nature, rock music, blue, group bickers/mumbles.

Dislikes: Bullies, pink, screaming (That's how you get her to do things.)

Fav. Colors: Blue, silver, purple

Appearance: She has shiny, dark brown hair with medium waves and has a dark blue and cream-colored streaks. Her eyes are a bright emerald green. She has slight curves and has a athlete's figure. She has pierced ears and a tiger tattoo on her left shoulder. Her hair is like Jade's from Victorious. (Best example is from the Wifi-in the sky episode)

Nationality: Her mother and father are both ½ Italian, making her ¾ Italian.

Fav. BTR Song: She doesn't listen to that sort of music.

Instrument: In the band she plays guitar, but she can also play bass.

Style: Tomboy-ish: She wears t-shirts, jeans, shorts, tank-tops with sneakers and her shirts are usually thigh-length.

Pets: Caesar (boy), a cobra named Monty (boy), and a Blue and Gold Macaw named Gypsy (girl)

Anything Else: Nope!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Hoped you liked her! And if anyone knows how to make spaces after line-breaks tell me! :D

-Dragonfly


	4. Chapter 1!

**HEYA! Here's the first chapter of Big Time Girl Band!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"UGHH! C'mon girls! We're gonna be late!" Christian yelled, checking the clock.

"Oh, don't get your underwear in a twist!" Sarah yelled as she ran down the stairs with Athena and Madeline behind her. Madeline wearing dark skinny jeans and a green t-shirt that says 'Luna loves cupcakes' with a blue cupcake on it. Athena wearing a red long-sleeved shirt and dark washed jeans. And Sarah with flare jeans, a green short sleeved tee with a chinchilla on it.

"DJ!" Chris yelled again. "We all know your playing with your snake! Put him down and get over here!" He said, grabbing the keys to his truck.

"FINE!" I screamed and set down my cobra. "Good boy! Monty!" I smiled and hurried down to my friends.

"Dani! We're almost in the car." Madeline yelled, going towards the door. Her big gray sun hat flopping after her.

"Oh, quiet Luna." I said as I grabbed my aviators and blue and silver purse.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Ms. Hale, the answer is?" Mr. Callaway asked using his pointer to point at the map.

"Saudi Arabia." Luna said confidently.

"Good!" He smiled and went to his desk and got papers.

"Now, our school is having a contest, and whoever wins, gets tickets to see Big Time Rush." Our teacher said passing the papers to each table, while all the girls squealed and started whispering.

"What will be your excuse this time Ms. Tigerr" He said crossing his arms and and staring at me. While Chris, Thena, Luna, and Sarah looked at the class to stop them from giggling at me.

"Actually, Mr. Callaway. I have a photography class, after school everyday, so I can't." I said, clasping my hands together and flipping my hair out of my face. _It wasn't a total lie_. I thought to myself. _I really do have a photography class._

"Really. And do you know who this teacher is?" He asked handing papers to my table.

"I think it's Mrs. Hawthorne." I said, a little nervously.

"Incorrect, Ms. Tigerr! I am." He said in a 'know it all' tone. "And photography classes are only on Mondays and Thursdays." He said handing me a flyer. "Ms. Coastas, I'll make you in charge of Ms. Tigerr here. And make sure she fills out this form!" He said practically shoving the flyer in my face.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Finally! School's over!" I exclaimed as I sat next to Thena on the bus.

"You really hate school don't you Dani?" Sarah asked turning around from her seat in front of us.

"You figured that out _now_ Sarah?" Luna asked, finally sitting down on the window seat next to Sarah.

"Yes and now we have to sit on the bus for like an _hour_ 'til our stop comes." Chris exclaimed sitting next to his basketball buddy, behind us.

"Chris, our stop is the second one. It takes like 10 minutes." Luna said questioningly.

"But it feels like _forever!_" He exaggerated, slumping down in his seat.

"_Anyway._" Thena said, while her friends argued over the bus time. "You promised Mr. Callaway that you would fill out that flyer." She said pointing to my backpack.

"Oh, damn!" I said sarcastically. "I forgot it in my locker. Oh, well. Mr Callaway will understand." I said over the sound of the first-stop kids, getting off and shrugging.

"Uh huh." Sarah said rolling her eyes and fixing her black glasses on her face, ,while filling out the flyer herself.

"Well, guess what." Thena said going into her backpack. _Oh no, he didn't!_ I thought as she pulled out a piece of paper.

"He gave me an extra one, because he's finally caught on to your tricks!" She said, handing it to me. _He did._ I thought and took it.

"Fine! But I'm not filling it out now!" I stated and picked up my stuff and waited for the doors to open so I could get off.

"Oh, yes you are!" Thena said and jumped up after me following me into the house.

"If you don't you're gonna get another detention!" Sarah said, while Luna and Chris continued their argument.

"But, I'll only have gotten 3 this week then!" I said cheerily and smiling, while kicking my feet up on the foot rest.

"Really? I thought you only got the 1 from Mrs. Hawthorne?" Luna asked suddenly joining the conversation.

"No that was on Tuesday. The other was on Wednesday, when she was caught passing notes in Madame Torontilo's Italian class." Sarah said dropping her backpack and turning on the t.v.

"Chris was doing it too!" I shouted pointing at him while he started petting Caesar, Albert, Oliver, and Valentine.

"But I," he said pointing at himself while Oliver licked his face and wagged his, "Didn't get caught!" He smiled and walked over to Gypsy and gave her a cracker.

"Wait, when was the one on Tuesday?" Thena asked taking out a pen and the flyer.

"Oh, Mrs. Hawthorne gave her a detention for chewing gum during science." Sarah said, flipping the channels trying to find something.

"Ah." Thena said and started forcing me to fill out the form.


End file.
